


Tobin Has A Bad Game

by Jk1234



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F, Kelley's there for like a second, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:47:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23950315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jk1234/pseuds/Jk1234
Summary: Tobin's frustrated after a tough game of getting pushed around.
Relationships: Tobin Heath/Christen Press
Comments: 6
Kudos: 90





	Tobin Has A Bad Game

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys,
> 
> It's been a hot minute since I actually published something that I wrote, so go easy on me.

“You can’t be serious, that gotta be like the fourth foul” Kelley screamed at the ref. It was the fourth time that Tobin had been fouled by a Swedish defender and everyone was starting to get a little bit aggravated. The game had been tied in a 1-1 deadlock since the half and nothing seemed to be going the U.S.’s way.

As the U.S. continued to push the ball forward in the 86th minute finally it seemed that something was gonna break their way. Rapinoe managed to slide the ball through two Swedish defenders to Christen who was waiting just outside the box. Christen saw an opportunity and took it, delivering a strike to the upper ninety of the goal. By the time the goalkeeper dove it was too late, the U.S. had taken the lead in the 88th minute.

The game finished shortly after that and after shaking hands with the Swedish players, taking pictures, and signing stuff for the fans the girls headed back into the locker room.

By the time everyone was back on the bus getting ready to head back to the hotel Tobin felt bone dead tired. She was upset with the way that she played and was still in pain from all of the fouls. She rested her head on Christen’s shoulder and continued to think about the game.  
Looking down at Tobin on her shoulder Christen let out a sigh “Stop thinking so much about the game, you played great”. Tobin gave a noncommittal nod and mumbled that she was tired before she closed her eyes for the remainder of the bus ride.

When they got back to the hotel Christen managed to get Tobin’s roommate, Mal, to switch with her for the. night.

After Christen had showered, she sat on Tobin’s bed waiting for the other girl to finish showering. When Tobin got out of the shower she sat down on the bed next to Christen.  
As Christen was scrolling through Instagram on her phone she felt soft kisses being placed on the side of her neck. 

“Thought you were tired,” she asked turning to Tobin with an eyebrow raised. She knew what Tobin was like after tough games, full of pent up emotions that she wanted to get out.  
Tobin just smirked, “That’s never stopped us before”. She leaned in and kissed Christen pulling her onto her lap. The kiss was rough both of them fighting for dominance. Eventually, Christen took control of the kiss and softly nibbled on Tobin’s lip as she pulled away. Tobin was panting and trying to reach for the hem of Christen’s shirt but felt her hands being pushed away.

Christen moved to Tobin’s neck leaving hard kisses and when she got to space where Tobin’s neck met her shoulder she bit down, eliciting a moan from Tobin. Tobin knew there would be a dark mark by morning, but couldn’t bring herself to care right now. 

“So beautiful” Christen murmured admiring the mark already forming. 

Christen quickly removed Tobin’s shirt and bra and pushed her onto her back, straddling her hips. Christen was in awe of the sight beneath her. She would never get tired of seeing Tobin with her hair splayed out on the pillow with pouty lips and molten brown lust-filled eyes staring back up at her. She leaned down and gave Tobin a small peck on the lips before moving to her collar bone.

Christen kissed and nipped at Tobin’s collar bone causing Tobin to moan. 

She cupped Tobin’s breast causing Tobin to buck her hips, looking for some friction. Feeling sorry for her Christen pushed her thigh against Tobin's center. Tobin let out an appreciative moan and began to grind her hips against Christen's thigh. 

Tobin could feel her self dripping as Christen sucked a nipple into her mouth nibbling slightly.

“Please babe” Tobin moaned

Christen looked up and released Tobin’s nipple with a pop. She kissed down Tobin’s abs and looked up at Tobin silently asking permission. Tobin nodded. 

She quickly pulled Tobin’s pants and underwear down and threw them somewhere behind her.  
Christen spread Tobin’s legs to see her wetness smearing her thighs 

“All this for me baby,” Christen asked with a slight smirk.

“Yes, all for you, only for you” Tobin moaned out, trying to redirect Christen’s where she needed her most.

Christen starts to lick broad strokes, dipping slightly into Tobin each time and avoiding her clit. 

“Don’t tease” Tobin begged, Christen looked up with a slight smirk.

Deciding to be nice tonight, Christen quickly entered Tobin with two fingers, her fingers sliding through Tobin slick and wet at a rapid pace. Tobin’s hips began to wildly buck upwards as she grabbed the bedsheets in her fists and screwed her eyes shut. “I’m so close, baby” “Please don’t stop”. As if Christen intended to take this away from her.

Tobin’s breath catches in her throat as Christen attached her mouth to her clit. She thinks she’s going to scream when Christen starts drawing circles with her tongue.

Within a minute of drawing circles on Tobin’s clit, Christen feels Tobin tighten around her fingers.

Christen makes her come hard with two fingers buried deep inside of her. As Tobin’s panting and trying to come down from her high Christen kisses her way back up Tobin’s body and places a sweet kiss on her lips. “You okay good baby, did I tire you out?" she asks with a slight smile

“Just give me a couple of minutes,” Tobin says as her breathing starts to get back to normal. After a couple of minutes of Christen pressing feather, lights kisses on Tobin’s shoulder. Tobin turns to her with a mischievous smile 

“My turn Tobin,” says as she flips Christen on her back, but after flipping Christen she lets out a quiet yawn.

“In the morning babe, you’re clearly tired,” Christen says looking up at Tobin.

“But in the morning we have to get up early to leave for the airport,” Tobin says with a pout as she places her hand on Christen's stomach.

“Then we’ll just get up extra early,” Christen says in a breathy whisper as she kisses Tobin’s pouty lips.

“Fine, tomorrow morning I’m gonna make you come so hard” Tobin huffs as she settles next to Christen for the night.

“Sure you will love,” Christen says through a smile as Tobin snuggles into her.

**Author's Note:**

> Part 2? As always thanks for reading. Kudos and Comments appreciated.


End file.
